interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Collaterales
CLAVE (M) = Mulaikismos (V) = Varie romanophonos (Z) = Zanismos [ ] = parolas inter parentheses trovate in le Interlingua-English Dictionary. "non incompatibile con le vocabulario del (I.E.D), ma prendite de un altere systema de linguage auxiliar." ---- ADVERBIOS COLLATERAL a pena / [ apena ] depost / [ depois ] / postea foras / foris / [ for ] illac / [ illic ] / ibi / [ la ] in van / [ frustra ] jam / [ ja ] / [ ya ] minus / [ meno ] nimis / [ tro ] / [ trop ] F / [ troppo ] I nunquam / jammais plus / [ plu ] plus tosto / [ plutosto ] retro / [ passato ] semper / [ sempre ] si / [ sic ] subinde / [ sovente ] / [ saepe ] tanto / [ tan ] / [ tam ] tarde / [ sero ] totevia / [ tamen ] tunc / [ tum ] / [ alora ] vermente / [ vero ] / [ vere ] ---- COLLATERALES COMPARATIVE E SUPERLATIVE plus bon / melior le plus bon / le melior / optime plus magne / major le plus magne / le major / maxime plus mal / pejor le plus mal / le pejor / pessime plus parve / minor le plus parve / le minor / minime plus supra / superior le plus supra / le superior / supreme plus infra / inferior / ((infime ??)) plus extra / exterior le plus extra / le extra / le extreme plus intra / interior le plus intra / le interior / intime plus ultra / ulterior le plus ultra / le ulterior / ultime ---- COLLATERALES NUMERAL 4) quatro / [ quattuor ] 9) novem / [ nove ] 11) dece-un / undece 12) dece-duo / duodece 13) dece-tres / tredece 14) dece-quatro / quattuordece / ((quatrodece ???)) 15) dece-cinque / quindece 16) dece-sex / sedece ---- COLLATERALES SUBSTANTIVE corde / cor (V) corpore / corpo (V) domo / casa nihil / nil resto / [ cetero ] / [ ceterum ] tempore / tempo (V) vice / [ vece ] ---- COLLATERALES VERBAL es (1e. prs. sg.) / esse / [ so ] es (1e. prs. pl.) / [ somos ] es (pl.) / esse / [ son ] esser / [ ser ] essera / [ sera ] esserea / [ serea ] esseva / [ era ] ha / [ habe ] / have haber / [ haver ] necessitar / besoniar suffrer / sufferer (M) ---- CONJUNCTIONES COLLATERAL con / [ cum ] e / [ et ] o / [ aut ] si non / [ sinon ] ---- PREPOSITIONES ab / [ desde ] a / [ ad ] pro / [ por ] secundo / [ secun ] super / [ sur ] supra / suso (M) trans / [ tra ] ---- PRONOMINES PERSONAL E ADJECTIVOS GENITIVE illa / [ ella ] / ea (Z) ille / [ el ] / [ il ] illes / [ illi ] io / [ ego ] / [ yo ] / [ jo ] [ li ] / a ille/illa/illo (li ???) lis / a illes/illas/illos (lis ???) me / [ mi ] nos / [ noi ] su/sue / [ sui ] te / [ ti ] uno / [ on ] / [ homo ] vos / [ voi ] ---- alicun / [ alcun ] alicuno / [ alcuno ] aliquando / [ alquando ] aliquanto / [ alquanto ] alique / [ alco ] circa / [ circum ] de intra / dentro (M) de qui / [ cuje ] dum interim / mentre (M) etiam / [ anque ] / [ alsi ] / tamben [ esque ] / [ an ] hic / [ ci ] / [ qui ] (V) / aqui (M) / qua (Z) igitur / [ dunque ] / [ itaque ] il / [ hoc ] ??? ille / [ celle ] / [ isse ] / [ ce ] / [ is ] / aquelle (M) / quelle (V) illes / [ celles ] illo / [ id ] infra / joso (M) / juso (Z) iste / [ este ] / [ esse ] / [ isse ] / [ ce ] / [ hic ] / [ is ] / aqueste (M) / queste (V) isto / [ esto ] / [ esso ] / [ isso ] / [ cello ] / [ hoc ] / [ is ] / aquello (M) ??? le / [ li ] malgrado / [ malgre ] pauc / [ poc ] pauco / [ poco ] post / [ detra ] proque / [ porque ] sed / [ ma ] / mais